


I like it when you call me a drunk whore

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Remus, Drunk Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Roman, doing it raw, no prep, sober Roman, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Remus comes home drunk and horny while Roman is practicing lines for a role. Things quickly turns smutty.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 62





	I like it when you call me a drunk whore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from a tumblr account that I don't know if want their list to be used for such a ship, so I wouldn't link them, but I have the credit on the screenshot if anyone want the list :D
> 
> Prompt: "I like it when you call me a drunk whore"

Remus came stomping through the living room of their shared apartment while Roman was practicing lines for his current role. In his hand was an almost empty bottle of shots and he emptied it before sitting it on the floor by the shoes and he started getting out of his jacket and boots. When finished after a little longer than a sober Remus would he stumbled into the room and into Roman’s arms.

“Heeeeey, Ro-bro!!” he moaned as he pulled him into a bone breaking hug. “I’m hornyyyy~”

Roman tried to get out of the embrace but without success. “Remus, you stink of alcohol! I’m not gonna fuck you when you’re drunk, you drunk whore.” he said as he felt Remus grind his hard-on into his thigh.

“Mmmm~ I love it when you call me a drunk whore,” Remus moaned as his grinding got harder. “Please wreck me, degrade me, you know I like it, Ro.”

The actor sighed as he tossed his script onto the coffee table and took hold of Remus’ waist and dipped his fingers into his waistband. He kissed the drunk on the corner of his mouth, the brush of Remus’ moustache tickling his lip a little. “I’ll fuck you if you brush your teeth first.”

“DEAL!!” Remus exclaimed before running to the bathroom to do so. In the meantime Roman made his way into their bedroom and started removing his clothes, sitting on the bed in only his underwear, waiting for the other.

When Remus was finished brushing his teeth he first went past the bedroom door, on his way back to the living room when Roman called for him.

“I’m in here, your idiot,” he said loudly. Once in the room Remus fell to his knees and crawled over to where Roman was sitting. “Good boy. You know you belong on your knees, don’t you?”

Remus nodded his agreement, his eyes glazed over from being so drunk and horny.

“Come here,” Roman commanded. “Let me make sure you actually followed orders this time.” Roman took hold of Remus’ jaw and pushed open his mouth with his thumb. Remus lolled his tongue out and opened wide for Roman to look as he inspected his brushing. He then leaned in close and sniffed. “Good boy,” he said, not removing his hand. “You even brushed your tongue, how thoughtful. Now let’s get you to taste like sex instead of mint, shall we?”

Remus moaned out the best  _ yes sir _ as he could with a thumb pressing down on his molars, keeping his mouth open as Roman pushed down his own underwear. He wasn’t even semi hard yet, but that was Remus’ job to do. “Get to work.” And that Remus did. As soon as Roman’s thumb was out his mouth he was going down on his twin’s cock like his life depended on it. And in Remus’ drunken mind it might as well have been. He slicked up the cock with as much saliva as he could, it dripping down his chin and onto the covers beneath them. He almost managed to take the whole thing down his throat even.

“On the bed,” Roman ordered as he pulled Remus off of his cock. The drunk clumsily climbed up on their bed, sitting in his favourite position; doggy. “So you wanna be wrecked from behind, huh?” Roman mocked teasingly. “Want your ass split open, your face pressed into the mattress as I pound into your tight hole until you can’t walk tomorrow?”

“Fuck yess, please, sir! Wreck me, use me,” Remus moaned as Roman dragged the tip of his cock over Remus’ hole, getting spit in the ring of muscles.

“No prep?” he asked him and watched for Remus’ reply. Said twin shook his head before pressing his cheek into the mattress.

“Wanna it raw, want the pain, sir,” he said, pressing his hips and ass back towards Roman’s cock. “Please?”

Roman groaned, a mix of both slight exasperation and horniness before pressing inside, only lubed by Remus’ spit. Remus moaned loudly and wantonly, imitating all those porn stars he watched when he was bored. Roman set a brutal pace, making sure to listen for any hints to slow down or stop, but when nothing but more begging to be fucked until he couldn’t walk tomorrow came, Roman kept the pace up. He ran his finger nails down Remus’ back, leaving red streaks in his way as he praised his little whore.

“You moan so good for me, princess, my little drunk whore,” Roman said as he dragged his fingers up his back and into his hair, grabbing tightly. “Tell me, where do you want Sir’s hands?” 

Remus’ head was lifted from the madras with Roman’s pull and he pressed his ass back onto the cock. “Aah! Hair, neck, everywhere, sir! Please, good~,” he moaned with droll down his chin, rocking back against Roman’s thrusts.

Roman’s hand tugged again for good measure before dragging down to the back of his neck and grabbing it, pressing his face back into the madras under them. “Your wish is my command~” Roman panted in an almost singsong voice as he draped himself over Remus’ red back and licked up his upper back and neck. His hand then went to tease Remus’ cock, running a fingertip against the flesh. “Aah, you’re already dripping from so little,” he mused as Remus let out a strangled moan at the touch.

“Ple-pleasee, sir,” he moaned into the covers, already getting hoarse. “Hurts so good, wanna cum,” he slurred, voice raw as Roman loosely fisted his weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

“Aww, you wanna cum already? But I’m not even close!” His brother replied with a hard thrust right at Remus’ prostate at the word close, causing the sub to cum all over the sheets. Roman slowed down a fraction of a second before keeping up his pace, a whining Remus babbling and moaning underneath him as the over stimulation started to set in.

It didn’t take much longer before Roman pulled out and came over Remus’ ass and back. The latter collapsed into his own cum which had soaked into the sheets at this point. The sticky mess was cold against Remus’ heated skin but he didn’t notice as he fell asleep as soon as his body relaxed.

Roman had collapsed too but rolled to lay beside Remus so He wouldn’t get as dirty. He laid there watching his twin brother sleep for a few minutes until he gathered up the energy to get up and walk to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean up the drunk.

When he was done he rinsed the cloth and hang it to dry before placing a towel on the cum soaked spot and then went to sleep beside his brother. He had a hangover and sore brother to take care of tomorrow.


End file.
